


【博君一肖】《代号X1005》

by A_seven77



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bjyx - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Freeform, 王一博 - Freeform, 肖战 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_seven77/pseuds/A_seven77
Summary: 侦探X杀手
Relationships: bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【博君一肖】《代号X1005》

01.

打工仔肖战今天又是全公司最后一个下班，电梯里空荡荡的。他去地下车库取车，车退出来的瞬间车头有什么东西倒了，他赶紧下车查看。  
有个人手捂腹部撑着他的车头慢慢站起来，对视的瞬间那人眼里划过一丝惊恐。

肖战看他捂着腹部的那只手血淋淋的更害怕了，撑出五指一边后退一边说："我帮你报警打120，你别起来。"

那人看了肖战的反应后按下眼里的惊恐，一听他要报警踉踉跄跄过来夺他手机："你要是报警，我就说是你撞的我。"  
肖战气得眼睛都大了："我根本没有，我都不认识你。我……我车上有行车仪，我可以自证清白，你别碰瓷。"

那人体力不支，半跪在地上，扫了一眼肖战的车说："你这是新车吧？新到还没装行车仪。你送我出去我们就两清了。"说着拉开了后座的车门。  
肖战拦不住他："诶你别弄脏我的车，那可是新的！"

拐出了地下车库，肖战从后视镜里打量那人，刘海拢在额前，人挺瘦，看起来年纪也小，瘫在后座上奄奄一息，怪可怜的。  
肖战一边开车一边问他：“你要去哪？我看你伤得挺严重，送你去医院吧。”  
后座上那人倏地坐直了：“我不去医院。”  
肖战：“那去哪？”  
那人声音渐弱：“去你家。”  
肖战：“啊？？”

他才不会上带一个重伤的陌生人回家，车子开到医院门口，肖战要拉他下车。  
他捂着腹部说：“我不去，我不去。你要是把我交给医院，就害死了一条生命。”  
肖战信了他的邪，带他到他家小区附近的一个退休医生开的诊所里包扎了。

他还是把他带回家了。

第二天是周末，肖战就比较放纵自己了，吃着薯片煮夜宵。  
当肖战吃完那包薯片的时候，那人醒来，他睁开眼睛说：“我想喝水。”  
肖战舔干净手指，去厨房倒水递给他：“你什么时候走啊？明天我女朋友可要来我家了。你再待下去，不方便。”  
他说：“我现在就走。”作势要站起来，因伤口发痛又躺回了沙发。  
肖战：“诶诶诶。”

泡面煮好了，肖战端到客厅里打算换个台继续看剧，察觉到那人眼睛直勾勾地看着自己手里的泡面。  
肖战叹了口气走回厨房拿了个空碗给他拨了半碗面。  
肖战：“你怎么受的伤？”  
那人嗦着面条说：“给人捅了，哇，你这个泡面好辣！”  
肖战一个白眼：“我没瞎，我当然知道你是被人捅了。他为什么捅你啊。”一边说话一边把茶几上的水杯推到那人面前。  
那人：“因为我长得帅。”  
肖战：“……”

晚上肖战睡觉的时候把自己房间门锁得死死的，还把衣柜椅子等重物抵在门后，以防万一那个人入室抢劫。

当他起床那个人已经走了，于此同时消失的还有阳台上的一件T恤。他的海绵宝宝，虽然那件衣服不贵也不限量，可他只穿过一次啊！！！就这么顺走别人的心爱之物也不表示点什么的行为真是让人不齿。

肖战忽然想起来，底下停车室有监控啊，即使他没有行车仪，监控总能还他清白吧？？而且他身上那是刀伤！他昨天怎么会被绕进去！

周一上班肖战以新车被人恶意刮蹭为由找大厦的保安调了11点多正对他那台车的监控。那人在画面里出现的时候保安正好走开，监控画面内容让他震惊。  
他在保安回来之前关掉了画面，说什么也没看到，在小区里刮的也有可能。

02.  
再次遇到那个人是半年以后的事情。  
那天肖战本来是约了同学去商场吃饭，结果同学被临时叫回去加班，鸽了他。  
肖战进去随便逛了逛，中庭有个人戴着个独角兽的头套，头套后面还有个小尾巴，那人举着个手幅上面写着：可以抱抱我吗？  
他身后有个小小广告牌：爱的抱抱。  
是一个公益活动。

肖战无聊，坐旁边看了好一会儿。  
有小孩过去拍拍独角兽的膝盖，有人是对他的头套好奇，就是没人去拥抱他。

肖战在旁边尬得头皮发麻，起来咳了一声，好像是给自己打气，径直朝那个人走过去，那人也看到肖战了。  
独角兽都伸出双臂准备迎接他了，旁边一个不知道从哪儿冒出来的小女孩跳起来扑进了独角兽的怀里。  
肖战：“？？”  
插队可耻。

独角兽显然也是被吓了一跳，过了好一会儿才反应过来回抱小女孩。  
肖战觉得现在让人尬到头皮发麻的是他本人，他立正稍息向右转快步逃离现场。

上扶梯来到二楼，在柱子正好挡住的角落趴到栏杆上尴尬，突然背后有人拍他。  
扭头一看，一个大大的独角兽凑在他旁边。

“？？”  
独角兽拿着那个"你可以抱抱我吗？"的手幅在他眼前晃晃，向他伸出双臂。  
肖战的双手捏在一起抵在下巴上，接着以一个非常僵硬的姿势打开双臂抱了独角兽一下。  
独角兽在他耳畔说：“我们又见面了。”  
“？？”  
独角兽摘下头套。  
“是你！！”  
那个顺走他海绵宝宝t恤的人！

那人把头套抱在怀里靠在肖战旁边的栏杆上说：“诶，你知不知道那天因为你给我吃辣的泡面导致我伤口发炎在家躺了好几天。”  
肖战：“？？？你是用伤口吃面的吗？我是怕你饿死，好心分给你吃的，我自己都没吃饱呢。没想到你这个人狼心狗肺忘恩负义，你狗咬吕洞宾你农夫与蛇！”  
“我请你吃饭吧。”  
“那倒可以。”  
“你想吃什么？”  
“火锅。”  
在那人问出你想吃什么的同时肖战说出了“火锅”两个字。  
“鸳鸯锅。”  
肖战说：“你刚刚让一个火锅失去灵魂了你知道吗。”

独角兽感叹：“你好能吃啊。”  
“……”  
“你不怕胖吗？”  
“……”  
“你怎么这么能吃辣？”  
“你话怎么这么多？”  
“我叫王一博，你呢？”  
“肖战。”  
“那以后我们就是朋友了。”  
肖战放下了正在进食的筷子，露出了老头地铁看手机.jpg的表情，这人也太随便了吧？

肖战：“你是做什么的？看你四肢健全头脑也没有不发达，应该有正经工作吧？”  
王一博看着肖战的眼睛说：“其实我真正的身份是一个杀手，这些都是我的掩饰。”他指了指怀里抱着的独角兽头套。  
“……”  
王一博笑出了括弧笑：“哈哈哈哈哈我开玩笑的，你见过长这么帅的杀手吗。”  
面对肖战尴尬而又不失礼貌的微笑，王一博的笑容渐渐浅了。  
很帅的杀手，他见过。

03.  
有一种现象是当你认识某一个新事物之后，你的生活里就会频繁地出现跟这个事物相关的各种东西，这类现象在心理学上被称为视网膜效应。

当肖战提着零食从超市出来迎面碰到正在摘头盔的王一博的时候，他心里头浮现的就是这五个字。

"这么巧啊，战哥。"王一博把头盔放到油箱上，朝肖战走去。  
肖战原地转了一圈，确认王一博是在叫自己以后才开口："是啊，好巧啊。你怎么在这？"

王一博瞥了瞥肖战手里的袋子："跟你一样。"  
王一博又说："你家不在这儿吧，你等我一下，待会我骑车送你。"

肖战本来是去自己小区楼下的超市买东西，奈何那家店今天关门，肖战打算随便找家店买，结果一路无店他居然徒步20多分钟来到了这里。  
这里算是新的开发区，商场住宅楼已经热闹起来了，旁边还有几幢在施工中。  
走回去好像是也蛮远的，肖战朝王一博点点头。

王一博提了一袋AD钙奶从超市里冲出来。  
肖战笑他："你多大了呀，还喝AD钙奶。"  
王一博挺着胸说："我这是珍藏童年记忆。"

肖战忽然想起中学时候同学骑摩托车载他，在他同学说完："我骑车你放心。"后，两个人连人带车一起翻下了马路。事后在家养了半个月的伤，不用上课真的很爽。

"你笑什么？"王一博闷闷的声音从前头的头盔里传来。  
肖战才意识到自己笑出声了，他摆了摆手对着耳畔飞驰的风大喊："没什么。"  
肖战忽然想起了一件重要的事，抓着王一博的衣角贴近他的背问："你——有——摩——托——车——驾——照——吗——？"  
王一博被肖战这个举动逗笑了，在心底感叹：这个人格下的你好傻呀。  
他一边加油门一边说："你猜。"

04.  
几个月后肖战后知后觉看到一则新闻说xx小区一业主在家被枪杀，警方从玻璃上的枪洞初步判定凶手是在对面在建工程楼里实施的射杀。  
又联想几个月前某某高官在X商场里被枪杀，都是远距离射击，作案手法十分相似，警方判定两起枪杀案是同一个凶手。

xx小区就是肖战买零食时碰到王一博的地方，X商场就是独角兽的地方。

肖战倏地从床上蹿起，冲到正在厨房削苹果的王一博面前。  
"是你？"肖战点开两则新闻放到王一博面前。  
王一博回头瞥了一眼肖战的手机屏幕，又专心削手里的苹果："不是我。"

"这又是什么巧合？"肖战退到厨房门口，"两次事情发生前我都在那个地方见过你。"  
王一博把苹果放到水槽边："你也说了，事情发生前你在现场见过我。除了我，还有你。"  
"什么意思？"

王一博从胸口的袋里翻出一张照片递给肖战，照片上是模糊的侧脸，带着鸭舌帽和口罩。  
但肖战认出来了。  
肖战难以置信地从照片上抬起头："你是说，我还有一个跟我长得一模一样的孪生兄弟？"  
王一博："我本来也以为是两个不同的人，直到我对比了指纹。"  
王一博忽然把手里的水果刀掷向肖战，他闪身轻松避开。有人在指使他的身体作出反应，但绝对不是他自己。

王一博靠在水槽边撩起衣服的下摆，露出之前腹部的伤疤："拜你所赐，代号X1005。"

END

**Author's Note:**

> 分享陈尤利的单曲《不小心》http://music.163.com/song/538538312/?userid=59266845 (@网易云音乐)


End file.
